


Falling

by wildheartly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soulmate-ish ???, truly have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartly/pseuds/wildheartly
Summary: To Andrew, falling for Neil was as effortless as breathing.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, hope you guys are doing okay <3
> 
> hope you like this one, it's a bit different from what I'm used to writing so feel free to tell me if you liked it!!
> 
> also: please warn me if you find any mistakes

To Andrew, falling for Neil was as effortless as breathing. 

He didn’t have to think about what was happening, he didn’t even notice until it was too late. He inhaled the sight of blue eyes and red curls the same way he did cigarette smoke: like he couldn’t live without it. Like he was addicted.

When he became aware of how deep into those unwanted feelings he was, his brain screamed at him to let go, to push away, to  _ pull  _ away before he was too far gone. (He would never be able to. His destiny was decided the moment he first set eyes on that runaway or, maybe, it was written in stone long before he entered this life)

Truth was, Andrew was scared, no,  **terrified** , but it was far too good to throw away. In fact, it was the only good thing that was his, entirely his, for the first time in his whole life. He couldn’t throw it away because he was selfish. He couldn’t throw it away because he was selfless. He couldn’t throw it away because he  _ wanted _ , and because he  _ was wanted _ too. 

So when his every cell told him to flee, he fell harder. He didn’t want to, he tried fighting it, however, his fists were met with nothing but air. 

Hidden kiss and escapades to the roof made his body gain speed: falling faster and faster with every second.

And with falling, came a strange sense of relief. 

Finally, finally,  _ finally.  _

Relief because he could breathe out when he was with Neil, he could let him hold and calm and kiss and  _ touch.  _ All of that with an ease he had never felt, ease so foreign he didn’t even know how to bear it. For the first time, it was okay not to be able to bear something because he had someone to bear it for, and with, him. Someone to depend on and, at the same time, someone to take care of.

Yes, he had taken care of his patched-up family, still, it wasn’t the same as holding the man he loves in his arms after a bad night. Wasn’t the same as feeling needed like he felt hearing Neil say his name over and over like a mantra. Like it was something sacred. Like  _ he _ was something sacred.

In reality, Neil was the sacred one. The thought of it was always on Andrew’s mind, showing in every one of his actions. In the way he touched Neil; cradling, holding.  _ Soft.  _ The way he knew every single scar, memorized every story behind them and  **_cared_ ** .

Andrew cared for Neil, every single aspect of him. He wanted to know the stories his partner had to tell. Wanted to be the one to hold him when the memories were too much to handle. Wanted to make him feel good, in every way imaginable. Wanted, wanted, wanted. But never demanded. 

And that might be what made their relationship what it was: something good, something they would fight to keep. 

They accepted each other as they were, never expecting what the other couldn’t or didn’t want to give. Accepting because both knew what it was like to have something taken away from them against their will. Accepting of one another’s traumas and boundaries.

And in the middle of the warpath that was navigating through life with such heavy baggage, Andrew and Neil found comfort in their little moments together. It felt so good, so liberating, to enjoy the little moments they had together, doing things they never thought they would be able to.

Like the times when Neil decides that Andrew should know how beautiful and loved he is and shows him by kissing every bit of skin he is allowed to. Like when they watch silly movies for the sake of wasting time just because they can.  _ Because they have all the time in the world now Neil’s not running out of it anymore and Andrew no longer wishes his clock would stop ticking. _

Or like right now, when both are sitting sideways on the couch. Andrew has Neil wrapped up in his arms, Neil’s back resting on his chest. A calm that sometimes felt too magic, too impossible, settling over both men. 

The certainty of routine. Not having to live in stolen time. The absence of a deadline hanging over them, threatening to take one away forever. It can get a little bit too much, in special for Neil. But on days like this, when they get to bask in the presence of each other, it scatters away like petals in the breeze.

Neil moves up a bit and lays the back of his head on Andrew’s broad shoulder, turning his face to the side and leaving butterfly kisses in the expanse of skin above the blonde’s shirt collar. He smiles softly when Andrew shivers, exhaling heavily and relaxing under Neil’s lips. Andrew laces their hands together and settles them above the redhead’s stomach, mindlessly running his fingers through the scars on the younger man’s hands, soothing them, maybe even trying to erase the memory of their creation. 

Neil sighs when Andrew turns his head and lays it on top of his, pressing kisses to the crown of his head. It feels so good. So warm. So safe in Andrew’s arms. Neil would never leave it willingly. If he could, he would erase the entire universe until it was just them, the sofa, the pillows and blankets. And that feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that fed off of moments like this. (Or off any moment they shared)

Watching Neil so at ease in his arms, Andrew wonders if there is a lifetime for them where this wouldn’t happen. If he could have ever done something that would change the outcome of their story. It seemed so impossible, so  _ unnatural. _ Looking at Neil, he couldn’t help but think that it didn’t matter what happened - It didn’t matter if it was Abram, Neil, Stefan, Nathaniel, Alex or whatever - they would end up on this exact place, every time. They would be lost and they would be found in one another. Again and again and again.

"I'm glad you're not a pipe dream,"

(Andrew was still falling. Deeper, deeper. He would never stop. With Neil, he would never hit the ground)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <333


End file.
